


The Backstory That Never Was

by Mattie24601



Category: Couple-ish (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Dee, Amy, Rachel, and Ed go over their back stories for the Canadian government.I wrote this right after the trailer came out before I saw any episodes.





	The Backstory That Never Was

“Okay, everybody has their stories down, right? Rach?” Dee asked, slight hesitation in their voice.

“I just love you so much, Deanne,” Rachel said with so much sarcasm it was practically dripping off her and rolling her eyes.

“Okay…Amy?” They asked their sister next.

“I’m in love with ass-face here.”

“That’s cute butt face, love,” Edmond corrected her.

Okay, let’s back up a few days, and see how we got here shall we? Dee and Rachel had been making videos for about a month and Rachel and Amy were getting closer. Then a government official called to say he wanted to see them. The four, Amy, Dee, Rachel, and Edmond spend the next couple of days coming up with and practicing stories to give to the government so that Rachel wouldn’t be deported and the other three wouldn’t go to jail for lying to the government.

Now back in the present, Dee was making sure everyone remembered their stories. Everyone was uncomfortable with their given tales as they weren’t with their chosen partners but they all behaved and went along with it because they knew the consequences if they didn’t. Dee and Rachel went in first before Amy and Edmond followed. Once they got inside they learned the man they spoke to had seen their videos and was intrigued as to why they had chosen to make videos.

“Well, Rach had moved in with me about a year prior to getting our partnership and we thought that it would be fun to document our life to together after being together for so long.” Dee said hoping that their nervousness didn’t give them away. After all it was partly true, they had started making videos after the partnership began. The rest of it was bull but they hoped the CIC Minister didn’t know that. A few weeks had passed since that day and no one had come to arrest them so they figured that they had gotten away with those stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Canadian and I have no idea how the Canadian government works, anything government related is either wrong or I looked it up, so sorry if it is incorrect.


End file.
